


FebuWhump2021 Day 8: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Blood and Injury, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, POV Daniel Sousa, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After Peggy is impaled in 2x05, Daniel tries to keep her awake as Jarvis drives them to safety.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: FebuWhump2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	FebuWhump2021 Day 8: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"

Peggy was white a sheet. Her skin gleamed with sweat, cold and sticky beneath his hands. The skin around her eyes was dark, sunken, but she was strong, probably the strongest woman he’d ever met. Daniel could still feel her pulse beneath his fingers, weak and erratic, but it kept his hope alive.

She was draped against his side, a near dead weight. In the last few minutes, Peggy had gone concerningly still. Daniel felt her grip his hand in the shadows, such a light touch that he almost thought he’d imagined it. His skin tingled everywhere she touched. Daniel pushed the thought away and blamed background radiation in the building for the sensation. Nothing more than that.

“How much further, Jarvis?”

From the front of the car, the butler respond anxiously, “Not far now, Mr Sousa.” From the tone of his voice, Daniel surmised that it was further than either would have liked. “How… How is Miss Carter?”

Peggy groaned as they passed over a bump. The sudden jolt caused blood to start pouring from her wound once again. She shot upright, her eyes wide like a dear caught in headlights. She pressed her hand over the wound, although it only caused her more pain. Head rolling back against the seat, she breathed heavily, “I’m fine, Mr Jarvis.”

“Like Hell you are, Peg.” Daniel covered her hand, his larger fingers covering more of the wound than her own. This wasn’t how he’d pictured them getting closer, not at all. A drink, maybe dancing if he were feeling brave. Not breaking into a secure facility for nuclear bombs. Not at the risk of death.

“Daniel,” she sighed, his name a beautiful sound as it fell from her lips. Her lips… That iconic shade was smudged. That stunning shade of red, sharp and fearless, a bold statement for a bold woman, was now tainted with sweat, blood and tears. Peggy’s eyes drifted shut. Her lips parted and a pained groan passed her lips. “I’m tired.”

“Hey. _Hey._ ” Daniel twisted and cupped her face, holding her up. God, she was so pale, so cold. She couldn’t die now. The SSR needed her. She was the best agent they had, regardless of Thompson’s boasts. Brave and beautiful and annoyingly committed to chasing dangerous leads to catch the criminals that other agents would rather ignore.

More than that, though, he needed her. She pushed him to be better with her sharp wit, forced him to look at the world through different eyes. Peggy was one of the few in the SSR that never treated him as less because of his injury. She was extraordinary. The world, his world, would be so much dimmer without her light, without her laugh and smile.

Daniel brushed a damp curl from her face and whispered, “This is no time to sleep, Peg. Stay with us. Stay with me.”

“I’m here,” she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Before he could think better of it, Daniel pressed a kiss to her temple. In the passing lights, he could have sworn he saw her smile.


End file.
